


Spencer Reid: headcanon archive.

by Silence_burns



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive for my headcanons about Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Imagine being best friends with Spencer Reid //part 1.

  * You two often heard that you were nothing alike. Even the team wondered how the complete opposites that you two were could stand each other.
  * On the one hand, you could understand their point of view because you have also noticed the small changes in your and Spencer’s behavior when you were in the same room.
  * For example, you often ruffled his hair (you would kill for having such soft hair and that wasn’t a joke) but he never seemed to dislike or avoid it. When other people tried to touch him, he immediately moved away, even with things such as a simple handshake. Sure, he excused himself rambling about the germs and hygiene but it wasn’t like you were the only person in the world free of them, right? When you jokingly asked him about it, at first he didn’t know what to say, because he was closer with you than with anyone else.
  * “With you, it’s… calm,” was his final answer, hours after your question. You didn’t tease him about his abstract expression, because he has been thinking really hard, almost profiling himself.



  * You two would randomly chat while doing paperwork behind your desks and it would sometimes lead to very ‘geeky’ subjects. Morgan was the one mocking you the most about it.
  * “With so much brainstorm in this room, I think I’ll have to invest in some protection from thunderbolts.”  
“Really, Morgan? That was lame even for you.”
  * The team was surprised by how well you two cooperated. You weren’t one to outsmart the boy-genius, but your ‘human’ point of view on cases often allowed him to better understand what was on people’s minds and how would they really behave in theoretical situations.



  * Spencer wasn’t really fond of close relationships, even if it was only on friendship level, and it took quite some time for him to open up fully and consider spending his free time with you off-schedule. He liked to have everything in his life in its place as much as possible and he rarely let go of his habits, but he made an exception for you.
  * When he suggested that you could watch something at his place for once, you were so clearly shocked that he got red and started rambling something but stopped when you hugged him really tightly (but quickly, because he still hadn’t warmed up to long physical contact). You were so happy that he made this commitment, it made your whole day brighter.
  * “Woah, what a ray of sunshine! And this is the first day in a week I forgot my sunglasses…”  
“Shut up, Morgan.”
  * Your friendship grew slowly and you made sure not to push Spencer’s boundaries too much in one strike.
  * Spencer would find himself actually surprised by how easy talking to you was compared to pretty much everyone else. Even when he started to speak chaotically, you didn’t shush him or roll your eyes, instead telling him to slow down and explain it one more time, this time like for a kid.
  * You would often make him laugh and he honestly thinks it’s the most valuable gift he ever received from anyone. Even when he is surrounded by all his problems or saddened by his mother’s deteriorating condition, you are still able to make his day a little bit brighter, although he would never admit to it.




	2. Imagine being best friends with Spencer Reid //part2

  * Spencer would often be too shy to suggest going out anywhere, even if only to buy a coffee together, but he would be more than enthusiastic if you asked him to go there with you.
  * Morgan would tease him mercilessly once he noticed that, but not in a too cruel way. Just in the casual Morgan-way.
  * In the earlier stages of your friendship, Reid would sometimes ask Morgan for advice, because he lacked experience about social norms. Reid was so afraid of scaring you off that he listened to every word Morgan said like it was a blessing of a saint.
  * He was always nervous around you, even with all of Morgan’s encouragement. Reid would actually forget half of his advise and start to ramble some nonsense, blushing like crazy. When you asked him if he was okay, he excused himself quickly and rushed to the restroom to cool off.
  * After that incident he couldn’t look you in the eyes for the rest of the day, even though you told him you didn’t mind it.
  * “Morgan, I don’t think your advise is good for me…”  
“Pretty boy, they are good. I’m sorry to say that, but you’re the one that is messing it up, even with that big brain of yours.”  
“Thanks, Morgan. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Spencer rolled his eyes.  
“You are always welcome.”  

  * After some time you noticed that Spencer felt the most comfortable in quiet, not crowded places so you would often end up in a book store or a park when the two of you decided to go out.
  * You would often go to his place or yours on a movie marathon when you didn’t have to go to work the next day. At first, Spencer was rather hesitant, but when it came up that you had rather similar tastes, he was more than happy to invite you over more often.
  * He had the most adorable laugh you’d ever heard so you tried to make him laugh as much as you could just to hear it and to bring some joy into his life.  

  * He was more than reluctant when his mother insisted on meeting you, because he was ashamed to let someone see the part of his life that he used to keep to himself for so long. Of course, Spencer wasn’t ashamed of his mother. The only worry he held was about how you would react to her. He didn’t talk much about her and now that she came for a few days to him, and wanted to finally meet you, he didn’t know what to do. He should have predicted it as possible to happen after the amount of letters he was writing about you to her.
  * He was torn and very conflicted, but after some time he decided to let you know about his situation. And his mother’s too.
  * The relief he felt was unbelievable and he almost crashed you in a quick, but tight hug when you didn’t ridicule him and agreed to meet her.
  * It was a lovely afternoon.




	3. Spencer Reid - NSFW headcanons

**Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * Spencer was in love with every part of you, but he particularly enjoyed your stomach. It felt like heaven when you let him lay on it, and you slowly ran your fingers through his hair.
  * He would spend hours in that position, with his cheek pressed to your soft skin, if it was only possible.



**Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  * He hasn’t had many occasions for doing the do, because first, he was too young while being in high school and everyone else either laughed at him or didn’t treat him seriously because of the age gap and all his oddity, and later he still couldn’t get rid of separating himself from the others. Everyone in his surroundings only looked at him as an eccentric genius, ignorant of the fact that he was a real person. So, throughout his entire life he had little to no experience, but was more than wiling to learn.



**Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  * Spencer was extremely stressed for the first few times and that was reflected in his behaviour. He wanted to do the best he could not to disappoint you, but it got better after some time and you reassured him that he was doing good.
  * He could get quite cheeky if he was in a particularly good mood.



**Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  * Spencer surprised himself with the first time, he realised he really liked touching you and being touched. For many years he averted physical contact with most people and he still doesn’t like touching strangers, even accidentally, but you made him open for the pleasure it could include.
  * It wasn’t any true kink, but Spencer was deeply fond of your touch, even something as simple as holding hands and feeling you right beside him.
  * At night, he liked to gently caress your arm or cheek, feeing your warmth.



**Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  * He absolutely melts when he receives it but wouldn’t ask you for it.
  * Spencer felt like he should return it, but suggesting it was the hardest part. He wasn’t sure if he would be fine or if you wanted to try it. He ended up blurting the question out of the blue, completely red.
  * He didn’t have any experience so you had to lead him, but he was good at observation and excited for making you feel good.
  * You had to admit it – he got really good extremely quick.
  * You saying that made Spencer both proud and embarrassed.



**Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  * He didn’t enjoy the thought of quickies.
  * He preferred having it slow and sensual, that way he could take his time and control what was happening.



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed those! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can find me on AO3 or silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
